Chiropractic tables consist of segmented tables with each segment being cushioned to support the particular portion of the patient's anatomy. The tables are designed to permit the doctor to place attention on the spinal column in order to relieve pressure and to perform a variety of other skeletal adjustments. Many improvements to chiropractic tables have been made over the years as evidenced by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,429; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,485; U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,948; U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,460; U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,536; U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,115; U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,354; U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,349; U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,830; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,109.
Applicant's invention comprises a segmented chiropractic table with chin rest; however, Applicant's table permits the doctor to provide measured lateral pressure upon the patient and thus the spinal column through the use of track mounted lateral pressure arms slidably mounted on a track and adjustable by means of a crank and worm gear to permit the doctor to provide adjustable, measured lateral pressure to the patient and the patient's spine.